


A Good Friend

by Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion



Series: Happy Celebrimbor Things [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion/pseuds/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion
Summary: Written for themirkyking who won my fic giveaway on tumblr. "Missing scene" from my Mirkwood Suites/A Silver Star universe. The pairing probably won't make sense to you if you haven't read those fics, but it's PWP anyway.





	A Good Friend

Thranduil sighed, recalling the way he had kissed Ereinion just a few days earlier as he walked up the stairs. Ereinion wanted him for sure, and the desire was mutual, but Ereinion also had a hot boyfriend who was about to join it. Threesomes were nothing new to Thranduil, yet he had not been with Ereinion before, and he did not know Tyelpë well, so he expected some awkwardness, at least in the beginning of their encounter…

“Come in,” a quiet voice called from inside the apartment in response to Thran’s knock. He entered, not forgetting to lock the door once he was inside. His anticipation of awkwardness dispelled as soon as he entered the living room to the sight of Tyelpë sitting on Ereinion’s lap, the two of them kissing passionately, Ereinion’s hands cupping and squeezing Tyelpë’s bottom. Tyelpë was not wearing much, a towel around his body that was about to slip away anyway and a pair of light blue slippers. Thranduil appreciated the look.

“Hello, Thran,” Gil smiled. “Come say hi to Tyelpë.”

Thranduil did not remember how they ended up kissing, Tyelpë’s lips still moist from making out with Gil, soft moans barely sounding from his throat, muffled by Thran’s mouth.

“Well… It’s my turn to shower. You two have fun.”

Thranduil had already showered at home, so he easily whisked Tyelpë into the bedroom, the towel getting lost somewhere on the way. Tyelpë was a little shy at first, but Thran’s hot lips  burning his skin here and there made him toss on the bed, gasping and arching his back, getting his fingers tangled in Thranduil’s long hair. 

Thranduil barely had any patience left by the time Gil returned. “May I fuck your boyfriend?” he asked bluntly.

“I don’t mind, ask him.” Gil smirked.

Tyelpë simply nodded. Seconds later, he was moaning under Thran’s weight, helpless and submissive as Gil kissed his lips. “Don’t be shy, darling,” Ereinion purred before another gentle kiss. “Thran is doing so well for you… Show him how much you like it.”

Thranduil could not deny it; it was exciting to listen to Gil’s encouragements, and even more exciting to hear Tyelpë’s screams of pleasure and feel him tighten around Thranduil’s length.

“No, no, darling,” Ereinion’s voice was ever sweet. “Not so fast, you have another man to please.”

Thran growled, his head falling into the crook of Tyelpë’s shoulder as he felt his release approaching. Tyelpë was trembling and whimpering under him, desperately trying to obey his boyfriend’s wishes, but Thran was not under any such restrictions. He came, shuddering, and rolled off Tyelpë as soon as we was able to, letting Ereinion claim what was his. Lazily, Thran kissed Tyelpë as the latter was fucked, only to swallow his final moan as he came for Ereinion.

“Come here.” Gently, Thran pulled Gil off Tyelpë to give him some attention - in a form of kissing and stroking him off.

“You’re such a good friend,” Ereinion whispered, smiling, as the three of them were laying in bed, exhausted.

Thran kissed him once more, smiling back. 


End file.
